A Promise that I once made
by kuroi Honoo
Summary: AU. NethxOc!maleIndo. Pada waktu mereka kecil, Netherlands telah membuat perjanjian ke Indonesia, apa perjanjian itu? Apakah perjanjian itu masih teringat? I suck at summaries...


Ugh… Banyak kerjaan sekolah, aku balik hanya untuk sementara lalu aku mungkin absen lagi… maaf kan aku teman-temanku yang ada di luar sana! *muka lebai!*

Waring: Oc, Ooc, AU.

Ahh~ smoga banyak yang review ya~

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pada suatu Desember yang bersalju dingin, bisa terlihat dua orang sedang berjalan bergandengan tangan.

"Kakek Kakek! Masih jauh ya perjalaannya?" Tanya anak kecil yang sedang bergandengan tangan dengan kakeknya. (Yang macho!)

Pria yang di panggil kakek oleh anak kecil itu tersenyum ramah.

"Tidak kok, sebentar lagi kita akan sampai, Kenapa kamu capek ya?" Tanya seorang kakek.

Anak kecil itu hanya mengangukkan kepalanya dan setelah itu, pria yang lebih besar itu mengangkutnya ke pundaknya.

"Terima kasih ya, Kakek Nusantara!" tawa anak kecil berkulit matang itu.

"Hahaha… sama-sama Indonesia." Balas Nusantara.

Nusantara adalah kakeknya Indonesia, dia terkenal karena ke kuasaannya di dunia, dia adalah salah satu orang yang menyeramkan di dunia, tapi, walaupun dia di pangil kakek oleh cucunya, bukan berarti dia sudah berkeriput dan berambut putih loh! Salah! Nusantara mempunyai tubuh yang kekar dan mempunyai tampang yang tampan, dan jika di lihat sekilas orang akan berpikir bahwa dia adalah pria single yang berumur 30-an.

Nusantara terus berjalan ke tujuannya, sambil memegang erat kaki Indonesia yang bergantung di pundaknya yang lebar.

Beberapa menit kemudian Nusantara berhenti berjalan dan berdiri tepat di depan bangunan mewah yang besar.

Indonesia yang kecil ini membesarkan matanya, dan memeluk erat-erat kepala kakeknya.

"Kakek… Bangunnya besar sekali~!" katanya dengan penuh kekaguman.

Nusantara ketawa kecil dan lalu masuk ke bangunan itu.

-.-.-

Setelah Nusantara telah masuk ke rumah mewah itu, dia dan Indonesia di sambut oleh seorang wanita yang cantik dengan pakaian yang mewah.

"Selamat datang Nusantara, dan ini pasti Indonesia ya?" perempuan itu terseyum hangat ke Indonesia, yang sedang ngumpet di belakang kaki kakeknya dan hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya tetapi terus memegang erat-erat celana tebal kakeknya itu.

"Maaf atas Indonesia ya, dia hanya pemalu… Baiklah, kita harus menjalankan meeting kan?" Kata Nusantara kepada wanita itu.

"Tentu, Indonesia bisa jalan- jalan di sekeliling sini, banyak anak-anak lainnya kok."

Nusantara mengangguk mendengar itu, lalu menurunkan diri untuk menatap kepada cucunya yang di lapisi oleh baju winter-nya yang tebal itu.

"Indo, kakek mahu ada meeting ya, Gimana kalau kamu jalan-jalan saja, mungkin kamu bisa dapat teman baru, dan kalau kamu tersesat tanyalah ke orang yang terdekat dan bilang kamu tersesat pasti mereka membantumu." Kata Nusantara dengan senyuman besar di mukanya.

Indonesia menganggukkan kepalanya dan langsung lari ke arah kanan.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Wahh~ Tahunya di dalamnya lebih mewah lagi!" anak berumur 4 tahun itu bilang kepada dirinya sendiri, setelah dia melihat ruangan yang dihiasi oleh beraneka-ragam perhiasan.

Matanya berbinang-binang dengan kekaguman, melihat ke atas, dindingnya di cat oleh gambaran gambaran yang indah,tembok yang mengelilingi ruangan itu berwarna kuning emas di hiasi oleh gambaran – gambaran paintings yang indah.

Selama Indonesia mengamati ruangan itu, dia tidak sadar kalau ada orang lain yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Bagus ya tempatnya?"

Dengan cepat Indonesia melihat ke belakang dan menemukan seorang anak remaja yang sedang menyeder ke tembok.

"Iya, bagus sekali~" jawab Indonesia dengan senyuman ceria.

Laki-laki muda itu menghembuskan nafas dan berjalan menuju Indonesia.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanyanya.

"Indonesia. Kamu siapa?" Indonesia menatap ke laki-laki yang lebih tinggi itu dengan tatapan imut.

Pipi pemuda itu memerah sedikit, "Kalau aku beritahumu namaku, kamu pasti akan membenciku sama seperti yang lain." Laki- laki bule itu memutar balik dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar, tetapi tarikan di lengan bajunya menarik perhatiannya dan dia melihat kembali ke anak kecil itu.

"Apa mahu-?"

"Kakak tidak perlu khawatir tentang itu, aku akan berteman dengan siapa saja selama mereka bukan orang jahat!" Kata Indonesia dengan polosnya.

Laki –laki yang lebih tinggi itu sekarang benar-benar tersipu-sipu.

"Baiklah, namaku adalah Netherlands atau Holland terserah kamu." Jawab pemuda bule itu.

"Netherlands?"

'Ah Sial…! jangan-jangan-'

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Netherlands!" Indonesia mengulurkan tangannya yang kecil itu ke Netherlands dengan senyuman penuh bahagia.

Netherlands memandang tangan kecil Indonesia itu, tetapi mukanya yang menunjukan kejutan berubah menjadi ekspresi yang lebih lembut.

"Hallo Indonesia." Dengan itu Netherlands menjabat tangan Indonesia.

Mereka berdua tersenyum ke sesama, dan akhirnya Netherlands memutuskan untuk membuat percakapan dengan teman barunya itu.

"Jadi Indonesia kamu umurnya berapa sih?"

Indonesia terlihat seperti dia sedang berpikir lalu mengarahkan 4 jari kecilnya ke arah Netherlands.

"4 ya? Wah pantas kamu kecil sekali." Senyum Netherlands.

"Kalau Holly berapa?" Tanya balik Indonesia.

"Eh? Holly? Dari mana nama itu datang?" pemuda itu terlihat terkejut dan memandang ke Indonesia.

"Habisnya Netherlands terlalu panjang sih, lagian Namamu juga Holland kan? Jadi aku singkat jadi Holly deh!" Indonesia menjwab dengan nada polosnya.

'Kalau anak ini bukan orang yang telah menjadikanku temannya dan kalau dia tidak imut saja, akan kubunuh dia! tapi sayangnya…'

"Ah ya sudah terserahlah!" balas Netherlands mengacak-acakan rambut coklat mudanya itu.

"Jadi umurmu berapa Holly?" Tanya Indonesia sekali lagi.

"Aku 9 tahun." Jawabnya dengan singkat.

"Wah! Holly lebih tua dari aku! Pantas saja tubuhnya tinggi!" kata Indonesia mengagumkan Netherlands.

"Hahaha! Tentu dong! Sayakan keren!"

Setelah itu mereka berdua berjalan kemana-mana bersama, Netherlands selalu melindungi Indonesia dari orang lain yang mungkin mahu menyakiti Indonesia, mereka menjadi teman yang dekat, tetapi sayangnya mereka hanya bisa berada dengan sesama hanya untuk 4 hari, karena setelah itu Nusantara punya meeting telah usai.

-.-.-.-

"Kakek, haruskah kami pulang besok?" Tanya Indonesia denag tatapan sedih.

Nusantara merasa bersalah kepada cucunya itu tetapi tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan.

"Maafkan kakek ya Indonesia… Tapi kita harus pulang…" jawab Nusantara dengan sedih, melihat mata cucunya mulai berkaca-kaca, Nusantara memeluk Indonesia yang langsung menangis di pundaknya.

"Te…tetapi, sa-saya telah berjanji dengan Holly untuk tidak meninggalkannya!" Indonesia nangis terus menerus sampai larut malam, dan akhirnya dia tertidur karena kecapean manangis.

-.-.-.-

"Indo, Kakek akan mempunyai meeting selama 3 jam, gimana kalau kamu habiskan waktumu dengan temanmu dan berpamitan?" Tanya Nusantara ke Indonesia.

Mata Indonesia berkaca-kaca lagi tetapi dia menganggukkan kepalanya dan lari untuk segera menemukan Netherlands.

Beberapa menit kemudian dia bertemu Netherlands di tempat biasanya, ruangan yang indah itu yang Indonesia baru saja tahu itu adalah Ruangan dansa.

Setelah Melihat Indonesia Netherlands tersenyum dan berjalan menuju Indonesia.

"Indonesia! Eh hari ini aku punya plan gimana kita bisa menghabiskan waktu kita!"

Tidak mendapat jawaban, Netherlands mulai khawatir.

"I-Indonesia…?"

Setetes air mata jatuh kelantai, di lanjutkan oleh beberapa lagi.

"Ah! I-Indo! Kenapa kamu menangis?" Tanya Netherlands dengan khawatir.

"Holly… maafkan aku… a-aku harus pulang…" kata Indonesia di antara tangisannya.

Mendengar itu Netherlands berhenti sejenak, lalu tersenyum sedih.

"Kalau gitu, gimana kalau kita menghabiskan waktu kita dengan kenangan?" walaupun Netherlands tersenyum, Indonesia bisa melihat jelas, kalau temannya itu sedih.

"Benar-benar… maafkan aku Nethe…"

"Ah sudahlah tidak apa! Ayo kita main!" dan dengan itu Nethelands membawa Indonesia keluar ruangan, mengahrapkan di bisa menghabiskan 2 jam 23 menit lagi bersama temannya itu.

-.-.-.

Sebelum Indonesia berangkat pergi ke bandara, Netherlands datang untuk bertemu Indonesia, bisa saja untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Selamat tinggal Holly, kamu adalah teman terbaik yang pernahku punya…" kata Indonesia dengan suaranya yang kecil itu.

'Apakah aku 'tak akan bertemu denganmu lagi?' berpikir begitu membuat hati Netherlands sakit.

"Indonesia, aku mahu membuat perjanjian." Kata Netherlands dengan Sirius.

"Eh? Apa itu Holly?" Tanya Indonesia.

"Kalau besar nanti… kalau besar nanti mahukah kamu menikahi-ku?" pipi Netherlands berwarna merah. Sekarang.

Indonesia hanya bisa berdiam diri dan akhirnya menjawab.

"Baiklah! Aku akan menikahi Holly kalau aku sudah besar nanti!" jawab Indonesia dengan senyuman lebar.

Mendengar itu Netherlands tersenyum dan memeluk Indonesia untuk terakhir kalinya, setelah itu Nusantara mengendong cucunya itu dan membawanya ke mobil.

Sayang sekali Indonesia tidak tahu apa artinya menikah itu, yah tapi apa boleh buatlah… dan sebuah perjanjian telah di buat…

-.-.-.-.-.-

Ah… buat lagi gak ya? Review plz! Kalau review ntar aku usahain untuk updeth deh! MUNGKIN YA, MUNGKIN! And tenang saja Netherlands tidak akan benar-benar manikahi Indonesi kok~

REVIEW!


End file.
